Crucero A La Libertad
by Blue Windy
Summary: Raven es obligada a subir a un crucero con Robin para investigar y atrapar a unos supuestos criminales infiltrados. Pero las cosas estan tomando otro rumbo, uno mas romantico. RobXrae.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah whatever…. K pss gente… iia se iia se, las demas historias bn gracias vdd? xD heh…. Vamos, esta es una de esas ideas que no te dejan seguir hasta que no las saques y psz la escribi… y me gusto, heh uy k novedad vdd? xD

Bleh, no se de donde la sake, pro vino de algo asi cmo un… comercial enfadosito de: Cruseros Disney (y sale una piscina con orejitas de mickey xD)

Lo curioso es que lo vi tantas veces que, se kedo dentro de mi mente, y lo repetia cada 5 segundoas, y ehhh termine imaginando cosas…. Asi k decidi ponerle un poco de personalidad a mis pensamientos y que mejor forma de hacerlo que…. Agregando a los Teen Titans!

Haha ya inof cn los balbuceos, porfa lean y diganme k tal sta sale vale? Bnop, sin mas preámbulos es un honor para mi, Blue Windy, presentarles mi new historia…

No me flameen gente…de acuerdo?… se hacer boodoo por internet. ¬¬

* * *

Crucero A La Libertad 

Blue Windy

Un aire frió recibió a la joven mujer al salir del auto haciéndola temblar levemente, su cabello castaño ondeando suavemente en el viento, sus ojos verdes navegaron por todo su alrededor admirando cada detalle del magnifico barco frente a ella. Una sensación de admiración y temor subió por su cuerpo y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

"Rach… cariño? Rachel? Rachel! RACHEL HOLA!" Exclamó un joven de negro cabello y brillantes ojos azules, quien se encontraba al lado de la mujer pasando una mano frente a su rostro, temiendo por su estado. "heh, un segundo por favor" le dijo al chico quien cargaba desesperado las maletas, se giró y dirigiéndose al oído de la chica le murmuro "Rachel! Hola, tierra llamando a Rae!".

"huh?" dijo ella confundida después de volver de su viaje mental, vio a su pareja sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y ella le correspondió con una pequeña, pero dulce sonrisa también.

"lista?" pregunto ofreciéndole su brazo, ella asintió levemente al tiempo que aceptaba el brazo y juntos caminaban hacia la barandilla del gran barco.

"Buenos días, es un placer tenerlos en un viaje mas de Cruceros Elizabeth, esperamos que su viaje sea placentero, soy el Capitán Smith a sus ordenes" los recibió el capitán alegremente, de acento ingles, sacudiendo las manos de la pareja. "pero que linda señorita. Sabe señor, tiene usted mucha suerte, supongo que esta es su luna de miel, cierto?" continuo el capitán travieso gesturizando hacia el muchacho, quien se sonrojo un poco, mas no tanto como su mujer. Quien paso de ser de un ligero color grisáceo a un rosado notorio.

"si… tengo mucha suerte" respondió el muchacho girándose hacia la chica plantando un dulce beso en sus labios; el capitán sonrió amablemente.

La pareja siguió su camino, entraron a un gran vestíbulo lujoso, de ahi fueron llevados a una especie de elevador y después continuaron caminando detrás del chico con el equipaje, que los llevó a un camarote tres pisos mas arriba a donde estaban anteriormente.

"señor y señora Grayson" comenzó el muchacho sonando orgulloso "bienvenidos a su habitación! La habitación nupcial numero 5… de las mas lujosas del crucero entero!_con vista al mar_ hehe!" termino sonriendo y exagerando su grandeza abriendo los brazos, después llevo el equipaje dentro. El recién casado le entrego unas monedas y entro con sus esposa. Tan pronto como la puerta estuvo cerrada todo el escenario se vino abajo.

"**nunca! NUNCA! te atrevas a hacer eso otra vez!**" grito molesta Rachel azotando el dedo frente al rostro de su compañero, quien sonreía nervioso.

"oh vamos Rae, era para hacerlo mas… realista!" se disculpo alejándose un poco y dándole la espalda para arrojarse sobre la gran cama suave. "además…" continuó este "no puedes negar que soy un gran besador" dijo finalmente sin la menor señal de humildad en su voz. Rachel simplemente movió la cabeza de lado a lado derrotada.

"como sea" dijo después de unos segundos. Le dirigió otra mirada al joven, mas bien a la cama. _'linda caaama!'_ grito una pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza, y la chica dejo su mirada en blanco con los ojos abiertos. Que estaba pensando! Sacudió su cabeza asustada.

"en que piensas?" le pregunto el joven mirándola sospechoso. Un tinte rojo envolvió las mejillas de la chica nuevamente y alejo la mirada. "en que dormirás en ese sofá" le respondió cínicamente señalando un espacioso sofá al otro extremo de la habitación, el muchacho arqueo una ceja molesto.

"no-o, porque seré yo el que duerma en el sofá?" pregunto sentándose en la cama y cruzando los brazos, recordando a un pequeño niño haciendo un berrinche.

"porque yo no lo are" le respondió Rachel con una sonrisa maléfica.

"eres cruel, Raven…" dijo él mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia el sofá "pero no se… tengo el presentimiento de que terminare durmiendo en esa cama" concluyo convencido y mandándole su sonrisa traviesa de nuevo, Raven envolvió una almohada en su energía negra y se la arrojo al chico en la cara, riendo un poco por lo bajo, sin que el muchacho se diera cuenta.

"guárdate tus comentarios, Robin" le dijo molesta falsamente. El muchacho movió un dedo frente a él y cerro los ojos, decepcionado.

"querida, ya no somos Robin y Raven en este barco" le recordó amablemente abriendo sus hermosos ojos azules nuevamente "somos Rachel y Richard Grayson…la feliz pareja" termino sonriendo alegremente, a lo que Raven le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. "solo aya afuera… aquí a mi merced, sigues siendo el pequeño y tonto Robin" le dijo juguetona recibiendo por respuesta una mirada shockeada del muchacho, correspondía a sus juegos.

Sonriendo nuevamente, el joven movió la cabeza de lado a lado y se recostó sobre el sofá quedándose dormido al instante, en sus sueños un chica de hermoso cabello violeta y brillantes ojos igual, girando felizmente a su lado bajo la lluvia.

* * *

Jajaja que tal con los sueños de Robin eh? Nunca hubiera imaginado que se soñaba a si mismo bailando bajo la lluvia con Raven… jajaja que raro no? No me miren azi! Iia se que tengo problemas u.u 

El nombre del barco… fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, no suena muy de crucero ni nada… pero en todas las películas que he estado viendo últimamente la protagonista se llama Elizabeth ¬¬ asi que con mi poca imaginación… tadaaa!

Una porra para los capitulos cortooooos…. Por favor…. Yay el mas corto que he escrito hasta ahora, no es eso genial?

Eii… claro, bueno ya basta… dejenme reviews podfavod y diganme si debo continuar cn mi super historia… hahaha….

P.D. nunca me he subido a un crucero… iia saben… así k no tengo ni la menor idea de cmo son por dentro… pero cuando vi el Titanic según iio estaban así como en el segundo piso para abajo (hace siglos que no veo esa película así que no tengo idea,)… nomas k después vi Poseidon y los camarotes estaban para arriba, así que ya no se ni que onda, a alguien le gustaría explicarme? Lo corregiré si estoy mal…:D  
Por sierto, esto lo escribi hace siglos, pero lo acabo de encontrar y recorde que estaba medio interesante. La palabra clave es: medio.

Se despide ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸blue windy¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ hasta luego amigos, adeu!


	2. Chapter 2

Hellowsineeees! Oh mi dios, me fui por un rato huh? Pero volví!! Mwahahaha temed!

Okay, este capi explica lo de los ojos verdes y el cabello castaño, viendo que habia duda con eso xD…

Ii como paga por tanto tiempo de espera… es un capitulo el doble de laaaargo! No es mucho, pero servira! de hecho la primera parte de esto fue lo original, de donde luego modifique, pero crei importante meterlo… esperemos que no se hagan bolas n.n' _lo lamento!_

No lo relei, porque me dio flojerita xD, asi que creo que habra errores de ortografia, pero nada grave… solo que esta confuso, creo.

**Dedicado a:** mis primillas, que son una niñas maravillosas, cuentan conmigo peques! **Null, Kaze Fuu, RavenYoukai, Ishii Sen Ling, el santo pegaso, YanIn, Altariel de Valinor **y** Lore**!! Muchas graciaaaas!

* * *

Crucero a la Libertad  
Blue Windy

"no-oo de ninguna manera lo haré..." dijo Raven retrocediendo agitando los brazos frente a ella señalando negación y mirando a su líder asustada.

"Vamos Raven…. Es necesario, tu sabes que no te lo pediría a menos que no fuera urgente… debes ayudar… es tu deber!" le replico el cruzando los brazos y cambiando su pose a todo el peso sobre una pierna moviendo el pie de la otra de arriba abajo desesperado, con el entrecejo fruncido, Raven miro alrededor, mostrando mucho interés en las paredes de la cocina y la barra frente a ella, mas en su mente pensando seriamente sobre el asunto.

"yo ehh…" dijo ella finalmente posando su mirada sobre el joven, dudosa, pidiéndole con la mente que desistiera, mas el negó con la cabeza respondiendo a la pregunta no echa. Raven suspiro vencida, y movió la cabeza lentamente de lado a lado para finalmente dejarla colgando de uno con cara molesta, el líder sonrió satisfecho.

"y uhh, cuando sale el famoso crucerito?" pregunto la chica dejando caer los brazos y rodando los ojos.

"Mañana" fue la simple respuesta de Robin, Raven aparto la mirada de nuevo y se giró pisando fuerte notablemente irritada, después de eso simplemente salio de la habitación, Robin rió por lo bajo y camino hacia la sala donde los demás titanes habían estado observando todo el asunto.

"ven, no fue tan difícil" dijo a sus compañeros sonriendo, los demás le devolvieron la sonrisa, mas la de Cyborg era diferente, era una maliciosa.

"seh, convencerla de que fuera al crucero es una cosa… pero convencerla de que cambie su aspecto para pasar desapercibida… es otra cosa Robin, jajaja me reiré mucho con esto" dijo mirándolo fijamente aguantando las ganas de reír "iré por la cámara" concluyo y se giro.

"cámara? Para que una cámara?" dijo Robin confundido, Cyborg giro la cabeza con un ligero brillo maléfico en ellos "para fotografiar el momento en que te mande a otra dimensión, Robin" dijo burlón seguido por una serie de carcajadas acompañadas por Chico Bestia y Terra, y una gran sonrisa de Starfire. El líder simplemente rió sarcásticamente y les mando una mirada de muerte.

"estúpido Robin, el sabe que odio viajar, que odio los cruceros y que odio… estar sola con él" gruño la joven bruja molesta mientras sacaba algunas cosas de sus cajones y las metía dentro de una maleta negra con púrpura. _'ay nenis, esa ni tu te la creíste… vamos admite que amas estar sola con Robin!'_ exclamo una pequeña voz dentro de la cabeza de Raven, a la cual pudo inmediatamente reconocer como Felicidad.

"Uh-hu claro, lo adoro! Casi tanto como la comida de Starfire" se respondió a si misma riendo un poco. _'duh, duh, basta con sarcasmos nenis, vamos tu y yo sabemos a la perfección que mueres por estar sola es ese barco con Robin'_ le replico Felicidad desde su mente sonriendo confidencial.

"no, de hecho, no" dijo titubeando un poco, y no podía mentirle a sus propias emociones, sabían exactamente todo lo que ella sabia, incluso mas, pero no se daría por vencida de nuevo tan fácil. "además, vamos a una misión, digo, no es como si fuéramos de luna de miel ni nada" dijo ruborizándose un poco con su propio comentario. _'pero que crees? Actuaran como una pareja recién casada en su luna de miel queridita'_ le recordó Felicidad bailando por ahí murmurando y soltando sonrisas burlonas. Raven se sonrojo aun más con la idea. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó unos fuertes golpes en su puerta, sacudió la cabeza suspirando una vez más. La abrió lo suficiente para que Robin pudiera entrar, los demás titanes sonreían maliciosos poniendo nerviosa a Raven desde la puerta. Robin se veía bastante nervioso, y frotaba sus manos balbuceando.

"cual es el problema?" pregunto ella preocupada.

"problema… que problema, no hay ningún problema heheh…" dijo Robin ruborizándose un poco y rascando su cuello. Raven alzo una ceja y lo miro cuestionante cruzando los brazos.

"y bien?" dijo molesta.

"este, pues veras, no queremos que nos descubran verdad?" dijo mirando la oscura habitación, la joven mujer negó débilmente "pues para evitar que nos descubran, debemos pasar desapercibidos" continuo haciendo señas con las manos, pareciendo un tonto.

"uh-hu y?" pregunto ella parpadeando confundida.

"pues, este, para pasar desapercibidos, no debemos llamar la atención y pues, sin ofender, tu cabello violeta llama mucho la atención" termino él con una risa nerviosa, Raven llevó las manos a su cabello con cara shokeada y parpadeo unas veces mas.

"y que debo hacer, teñirlo?" pregunto sarcástica, y Robin asintió tímidamente.

"ahora escucha bien esto, pues solo lo diré una vez: DE- NINGUNA- MANERA!!" grito asustada retrocediendo mientras los otros titanes se cerraban sobre ella atrapándola.

"no entiendo como accedí a esto" murmuro Raven mirándose al espejo acariciando su ahora castaño cabello, nostálgica.

"de hecho, amiga Raven, tu no accediste a esto, nosotros te obligamos!" le respondió Starfire contenta, a lo cual la chica le dirigió una mirada asesina.

Unas horas mas tarde las dos aves se encontraban en la sala planeando. "Bien este es el plan, espiaremos a los maleantes, actuando como una pareja normal en un crucero normal, no haremos nada sospechoso que cualquier pareja no haría de acuerdo, seremos normales" explico Robin sencillamente a Raven quien seguía acariciando su cabello triste.

"eso incluye besos y abrazos?" pregunto ella no realmente prestando mucha atención, mas se retracto inmediatamente después de haber preguntado y se sonrojo.

Robin lo noto y seductor le sonrió "depende de lo que tu quieras, si lo dejas a mi criterio… pues claro!" le respondió acercándose un poco en el sofá. Raven rió nerviosa y se alejo un poco.

"y uhh, tendremos que cambiarnos los nombres o algo así?"Dijo mirándolo de reojo.

"si, Richard Grayson, o sea yo, y la señora Grayson, o sea tu" respondió el joven feliz.

"ok, entonces yo seré Rachel… Rachel Grayson" dijo ella calladamente suspirando su nuevo nombre completo. Los dos titanes se despidieron y quedaron de acuerdo para levantarse a la mañana siguiente e irse al puerto.

**..Volviendo al tiempo presente..**

'apenas es media tarde y ya estoy completamente harta!' pensó Raven desde la cama mientras jugaba con una pequeña pluma, cortesía del barco, hacia desde unos cuantos minutos ya que había empezado a hablar con algunas de sus emociones. Era algo como meditar sin estar realmente en su mente. 'Puedes leer un poco' sugirió Inteligencia golpeando su dedo intelectualmente a su barbilla, mas Raven movió la cabeza negativa 'no, realmente estoy demasiado aburrida hasta como para leer' pensó desanimada 'hum… sal a dar una vuelta?' sugirió Valentía sin mucho esfuerzo con una gran sonrisa en la cara, el rostro de Raven pareció iluminarse y se sonrió un poco 'Seh!!' afirmo mas justo cuando iba a ponerse de pie… 'Pero y Robin? Se molestara mucho si no estas!!' exclamo Timidez notablemente nerviosa. Raven desvió su mirada hacia el muchacho quien dormía placidamente en el otro extremo de la habitación, sin saberlo una cariñosa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y sus ojos se suavizaron. Tenia la cara vuelta hacia donde ella estaba y se detuvo unos segundos a mirar sus ojos cerrados. Mentira seria si ella negara que le encantaban. Pues desde que los vio había pensado en ellos más que en nada, al mirarlo lo primero que veía eran sus ojos… tan azules como el brillante cielo.

Su rostro era en parte tapado por un mechón negro el cual caía desordenadamente. 'se ve demasiado extraño sin gel!' pensó la muchacha mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba sin hacer ni un ruido a donde estaba el joven.

Entre mas se acercaba mas escuchaba su respiración pausada y relajada, y se podía observar mejor como su pecho subía y bajaba tranquilo. La chica se hinco a un lado del sofá y estiro la mano hacia el rostro del muchacho, su piel suave y calida la recibió feliz y sus dedos viajaron hasta ese estorboso mechón, apartándolo tiernamente para mirar mejor al chico; sonrió de nuevo. Movió sus dedos una vez mas, esta vez los paso cuidadosa alrededor de sus ojos, donde solía estar siempre esa mascara, 'esa desgraciada mascara!' pensó furiosa, al recordar que le reprimía la hermosa vista de aquellos pozos de luz. Bajo más para acariciar la línea de su mandíbula con el dedo pulgar y termino en sus labios, al ser tocados, estos cambiaron su forma a una pequeña sonrisa, y Raven rió para si misma. Aparto la mano y se puso de pie. 'nah! Seguro que no le molestara' pensó mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la habitación.

El pasillo se habría ancho y largo, los dos sonaban tentadores para ir a investigar. Uno llevaba al piso normal, donde probablemente abría mucha gente, no era su estilo. Más al otro lado… no sabía que había y seria mejor. Decidida dio pasos ligeros mirado las habitaciones, frente a la de ella había otra con el numero 6. A unos 4 metros de su puerta había otra. 'numero…7, de acuerdo van ascendiendo' pensó la chica mientras observaba la puerta.

Camino otro trecho y la puerta 8 estuvo frente ella, y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a la 10. Después de eso había unas escaleras lujosas, subió cautelosa. Mas habitaciones y ni una sola persona a la vista. 'perfecto' pensó la chica ahora sintiéndose un poco nerviosa, recorrió las 17 puertas (los camarotes eran algo mas pequeños), subio otro piso, ni un alma y 17 nuevas puertas, ya no se detenía a ver el número, solamente las contaba y subía de nivel. Otros dos niveles se fueron y finalmente llego a uno un poco oscuro al otro extremo del pasillo había otra puerta así que decidida avanzo con paso firme. '1…2…3…4…5….6…7…8….9…10…11…12…13…14…15….16…' contó en su mente y llego al otro extremo del pasillo. "huh? 16?? Que no deben ser 17?" dijo en voz alta regresando para contarlas nuevamente, y efectivamente fueron 16 otra vez. Las recorrió una vez mas, ahora fijándose en los números "79… 80… 81… 82… 83… 84… 85…86…87… 88…89…90…91…92…94… 95…" dijo confundida. "ahh ya! Falta la puerta 93… donde estará?" se pregunto a si misma rascando su barbilla y mirando a los lados, vio una sombra y los nervios la invadieron. "hola?" pregunto intentando sonar valiente y avanzo hacia la entrada al pasillo que daba al nivel superior; no hubo respuesta. Rachel aclaro su garganta y llamo de nuevo, aun sin respuesta. 'porque tengo esa extraña sensación de déjà vu?' pensó mientras se acercaba mas. Se asomo lentamente y no vio nada, dejo escapar un suspiro aliviado.

Se giro y exhalo shockeada al encontrar frente a ella a…

"querida… creme que las puertas no se pierden…" dijo sarcástico Richard sonriendo como maniaco, Rachel contuvo las ganas de darle una bofetada y lo miro enojada.

"si… y… por qué me sigues disculpa?" pregunto cruzando los brazos. La sonrisa de Richard se apago.

"desperté y no te encontré en la habitación, así que salí… y supuse que no estarías ahí abajo con toda la gente alegre así que tome la segunda opción de subir… y… estabas buscando una puerta, pero hasta donde yo se, las puertas no se pierden ni huyen… así que llegue a la conclusión de que necesitas ayuda" concluyo molestando a Rachel, ella rodó sus ojos enervada y se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia la puerta detrás de la cual se suponía había escaleras que llevaban a un nivel mas arriba.

"um Rachel?? A donde vas?" pregunto Richard acercándose detrás de ella.

"a un lugar lo mas lejos posible de ti" dijo monótonamente, el muchacho sonrió.

"haha Raven… cuando entenderás que no puedes estar lejos de mi?" preguntó haciéndose el importante y poniéndose delante de la joven, quien lo miro advirtiéndole, mas él no le presto atención.

"te digo algo?" le pregunto ella pasando todo su peso sobre un pierna y cruzando los brazos. Richard asintió.

"me fui de la habitación porque no podía aguantar un segundo mas de estar junto a ti" le informo acercándose a el y empujándolo con el dedo unos cuantos pasos. Más Richard no pareció ensombrecerse en lo más mínimo.

"no podías aguantar un segundo mas de estar conmigo porque soy tan genial que te mueres de celos verdad?... o quizá te mueres de ganas…" modifico el primer pensamiento de Raven, ella se sonrojo furiosamente, pero se aclaro y rodó sus ojos una vez mas, paso junto a el de largo continuando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta, se acerco para abrirla.

"madame… no tiene autorización para entrar aquí, le sugiero suba y tome una de nuestras refrescantes bebidas de coco… por favor" exclamo el Capitán Smith apareciendo de dentro de la puerta de repente. Detrás de él, se podia alcanzqar a ver un diminuto elevador.

Rachel parpadeo confundida y con un leve rubor asintió y se fue de regreso, Richard se desternillaba de risa por dentro.

"valla querida, parece que te gusta hacer lo indebido…" le insinuó en un susurro alcanzándola mientras ella, fúrica, caminaba con pesar por el pasillo de regreso, posando su vista en el espacio donde debería estar la puerta 93.

"Richard, cual es tu problema?… no te comportas así en la torre" se volvió ella, mirándole con curiosidad e incluso tristeza. No es que no le gustara el nuevo yo de Robin, pero le sorprendió tan radical cambio en su comportamiento. Richard se encogió de hombros dolido, no había pensado que podría molestarle, de hecho pensó que le agradaría mas siendo mas suelto y rebusco en su mente una excusa, una que no fuera: 'para llamar tu atención'.

"bueno…primero, supongo que porque no quiero que nadie sepa que soy yo… estoy actuando… segundo, porque me gustaría dejar de lado mi personalidad amarga, aburrida y reservada por un tiempo… quiero divertirme un poco…"

Rachel le miro con ojos tiernos, le conmovió algo sus palabras 'entonces el se ve como un amargado y un aburrido, como decirle que es todo lo contrario?' y sin pensarlo alzó la mano hasta su mejilla y la acaricio tiernamente mientras se perdía en los ojos azules del muchacho, ya no pensaba, solo se dejo llevar por el momento, al igual que Richard. Cerró los ojos, podía sentir el calido aliento de su compañero y amigo, su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que podía escucharlo, se sonrojo y sonrió un poco, rozo sus labios, Richard la abrazo y la acerco mas a él, ella pasó sus brazos por el cuello del muchacho y rozo sus labios de nuevo…

Estaban a punto de besarse realmente cuando escucharon una voz enojada y unos pasos que bajaban a toda velocidad por las escaleras "MARIO!! QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ ARRIBA!!!" se detuvo en seco y profirió un grito de sorpresa "y con otra mujer!! PERO QUE PRETENDES!! Arruinar el matrimonio tan pronto!!??".

Richard se volvió confundido, la mujer autora de tantos gritos, de buen cuerpo, cabellera rubia y brillantes ojos azules, con un vestido corto y tropical, de labios rosados y con accesorios caros, de la alta sociedad sin duda, muy guapa y tal vez operada, _muy_ operada, avanzó enfurecida hacia ellos cegada por la rabia y le dio una cachetada al joven, Rachel se refugió detrás de él, mirando con algo de burla la situación. La mujer alzo su pequeño bolso y comenzó a darle golpes en la cabeza gritando incoherencias, Richard coloco las manos como protección y después de unos minutos, ya harto, detuvo las manos de la mujer, mirándola con ojos intensos haciendo que se quedara petrificada.

"oh, lo lamento tanto!!" se disculpo apenada con la cara roja y retrocediendo lentamente "c-c-creí que eras mi marido… discúlpame por favor".

Richard la miro comprensivo y le dirigió una calida sonrisa "no se preocupe señora… esta bien" pero ella se quedo viéndolo con la cabeza ladeada, inspeccionándolo, con una sonrisa pícara "es que te pareces mucho… igual de guapo" dijo con voz dulzona y provocativa. Rachel sintió una sensación de quemazón por dentro, sensación que hizo que odiara a la rubia de inmediato, las luces parpadearon levemente y la mujer se puso algo nerviosa por tan fría mirada de la chica.

Se aclaro la garganta y con una pequeña sonrisa siguió hablando "bueno… n-no han visto a alguien parecido a ti por aquí?" les pregunto finalmente señalando a Richard, apartándose y despertando. Los dos negaron, ella suspiro y se alejo con paso seductor, con el cabello rubio bailando al ritmo de sus caderas, sus ojos azules centellearon en una última mirada, dirigida a Richard y subió las escaleras con firmeza.

Richard se quedo parado con la boca ligeramente abierta, Raven entrecerró los ojos "quieres un vaso para la baba?" le dijo irónica y él sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

"tranquila querida, no te pongas celosa"

"celosa? Yo? Con quien me confundes?" le replico Rachel con cara de sorpresa falsa.

"con nadie, querida, pero las luces no mienten" y Richard le guiño un ojo, después comenzó a caminar escaleras arriba, algo ansioso. Demasiado ansioso para el gusto de Raven.

Caminaron en silencio, subiendo escaleras y mirando de vez en cuando algunas puertas. Richard con la pequeña esperanza de verla de nuevo y Raven vigilando que no se apareciera, o podría matarla. _'porque tan repentino el sentimiento protector, nenis?_' escucho de nuevo a una voz en sus cabeza _'ningun sentimiento protector, ella es una mujer casada, Richard no puede andar por ahí coqueteando con mujeres casadas!'_ le respondió la joven bruja enojada _'y si lo hace, a ti en que te afecta, no es como si te perteneciera, el es un adulto, puede decidir si coquetear o no…'_ le recordó la voz y Raven soltó un bufido _'no lo hará'_ y después de meditarlo unos segundos, agrego: "con mujeres casadas" muy tarde se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta, Richard ya la estaba mirando con rostro de quien sabe un valiosísimo secreto, se cruzo de brazos y puso cara de autosuficiencia.

"bueno, bueno, Rae… " Pero antes de que pudiera terminar con lo que estaba diciendo, Raven lo paso de largo y corrió escaleras arriba, huyendo apenada.

'_ni siquiera es una relación real… y ya esta fracasando…'_ pensó abatida Raven, mirando el mar desde la barandita del barco, pequeñas olas se estrellaban contra el metal muchos metros abajo, pero aun así hacían un pequeño murmullo tranquilizante, aunque ella apenas podía oírlo por la suave música que invadía todo el piso, música romántica. Recordó lo suaves que eran los labios de Robin y se sonrojo. Valla, ya lo había besado una vez… y había estado a punto de hacerlo de nuevo… ¿De verdad era ella la que había estado a punto de besar otra vez al muchacho por el que tantas chicas morían? Rió bajito cerrando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza un poco de un lado a otro. 'pero solamente se esta dejando llevar por la emoción de actuar, y del barco… no es que sienta nada verdadero por mi, solo atracción' se convenció mientras colocaba un mechón de cabello rebelde detrás de su oreja.

La interrumpió un mesero, embelesado mirándola de arriba a abajo, ella incomoda saludo con la mano. El mesero le ofreció una bebida de coco, ya preparada, Rachel arqueo una ceja escéptica y tomo el vaso entre sus dedos fríos, el mesero se alejo con mirada triunfante. "odio el coco…" murmuró dejando caer la bebida al agua. Sus ojos verdes recorrieron el camino desde el agua teñida por milésimas de segundo de blanco amarillento hasta el cielo, donde el atardecer le devolvía la mirada.

Impactante.

La mujer se quedo sin aliento, el rosa y el rojo reflejándose en sus pupilas ilusionadas. Se sintió absorbida por la calidez del panorama, comenzó a sentir calor, no sofocante, agradable, calor que se cernía sobre su cadera y su espalda, aire tibio en su cuello y su mejilla y una voz tierna que la devolvía a la realidad "hola pequeña, te me perdiste", giro la cabeza asustada y se encontró en otro panorama absorbente, esos ojos azules que tanto la hacían soñar. Su nombre de pila se escapo como un suspiro de su boca y él sonrió divertido y tierno a la vez.

"Raven…" le correspondió tratando de imitar el mismo tono. Ella devolvió la cara hacia delante, se dejo abrazar, disfrutando de la calidez. Él besó detrás de su oreja y mordisqueo el lóbulo con cuidado, ella cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar pausadamente.

"umh… Rae…" pronuncio, besando el punto entre el hueso de la mandíbula y el cuello, haciendo cosquillas y mandado sensaciones por el cuerpo de la muchacha. Rachel recargo un poco la cabeza en el hombro de su compañero, liberando un largo suspiro, abrió los ojos y se devolvió de golpe al asunto.

"basta" exigió apartándose por un lado sin parpadear. Una media sonrisa en su boca. Richard la miro confundido, se encogió de hombros derrotado y le devolvió la media sonrisa. Momentos después se echaron a reír los dos, atrayendo la atención de varias parejas y meseros que pasaban por ahí.

* * *

Hahaha, bueno… me… medio inspire para esta escena… me pase de melosa, ugh casi vomito cuando lo relei, pero no me culpen, culpen a mi cerebrin… 

Bno iia basta…. Me gusto cmo kedo esto, aunque este tan pasteloso… espero sus reviews con sal…. y tengan un bonito dia… sobre el laaaaaargo choro de los cuartos xD, iia veran, es una reverenda estupidez. Jaja lo mas padre es que ni siquiera se como es un crucero por dentro…. xD… soii la onda ¬¬' no, la verdad no u.u

umh... la sujetilla esa rara rubia operada que puse ahí NO es un personaje original… lo veran en el proximo cap creo iio…

Me dejan reviews, plis?

Se despide ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸blue windy¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ hasta luego amigos, adeu!


End file.
